


It's All In Your Head

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Language, Potential Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Sometimes the apple pie life isn’t all it’s cracked up to be and Y/N is about to find out first hand when her dream life suddenly becomes a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Potential Triggers (It’s kind of hard to tag it accurately. Monster kind of implies he wants to have his way with reader. It never happens but he’s a monster and I just want to put it out there to keep everyone comfortable.) (Please let me know if I need to add more tags. Tagging is new for me and I’m not always sure how to tag things.)

“You should at least say hello the next time he comes in,” your friend Charlie offered as you pulled the cinnamon rolls from the oven and exchanged them for a new batch. “I mean you make gooey eyes at him every day and yet he walks in for breakfast or lunch and you run back here like a scaredy cat.”

“I’m not scared Charlie,” you threw back as you continued doing your work doing anything to avoid Charlie’s line of questioning. “Can we just change the subject for now? The lunch rush will start in thirty minutes and I’m behind on the baking.”

She huffed climbing off the counter and came next to you laying her head on your shoulder, “I just don’t understand why you won’t talk to him. I told you Dean’s a good guy and I think you guys would really hit it off. I mean he works right across the road so it’s not like you’ll never see him.”

“Charlie it’s not that can we please just drop it?” you asked again with an edge in your voice hoping she’d back off. You moved past her carrying the fresh tray of cinnamon rolls to the display case as she came up behind you.

“Not until you tell me why.”

“Fine,” you growl turning around to your friend. “Because I went to school with him and I saw who he dated, not to mention lived through it. I mean Rhonda Hurley, Cassie Robinson, and Lisa Braeden. I know you guys were three grades above me but come on those are the three hottest girls in school nah our time. Look at me, Charlie, I’m not even in his damn league.”

“Come on Dean’s not like that,” Charlie defended her childhood friend.

“Well tell that to freshmen me every damn day when Lisa Braeden would call me names and he wouldn’t try to stop her and hell sometimes he even laughed with her and her gang. Yes I think he’s cute and all but that doesn’t make up for the shit I went through in high school. And I know, yes, high school for me was four years ago and seven for you and him but that shit still hurts. I mean I didn’t even go to my senior prom because Lisa worked at the dress shop and made jokes about dressing Shamu.”

“Well Lisa was kind of a conceited bitch,” a new deep voice spoke from behind you causing you to freeze. You’d know his voice anywhere and you looked to Charlie who only mouthed sorry before vanishing back into the kitchen leaving you alone with him. “Will you turn around?”

You swallowed and slowly turned finding the one and only Dean Winchester at the counter holding a black rose and a smudge of grease across his forehead. “I..I..I’m sorry you heard that.”

He smiled, “I’m not at least I know why it’s been so damn hard to get your attention. This is for you by the way. I know you liked them and it took me a while to convince Cas to grow some in his store.”

He held out the rose and you took it slowly, “Why did you bring this?”

“Well you usually bring pretty girls roses if you want to get them to go out with you, don’t you? I mean I’ve been pestering Charlie for two years trying to figure out ways to get me here.”

“Dean,” you voice trembled and you looked down realizing you were covered with flour and all sorts of other stuff. Not to mention that you were in an apron, no make-up, and were probably drenched in sweat. “I’m gross can we do this some other time.”

“Nope, you won’t give me some other time, Y/N. Please one date let me just show you that I’m not the boy you knew in high school.”

“It’s just one date Y/N. What could it hurt?” Charlie offered from behind you. You turned giving her the evil eye and she threw up her hands. “I’m not even here.”

“Y/N,” Dean’s voice pulled you back to him. “I promise one date and if we don’t hit it off like I know we will I’ll never bother you again.”

“One date?”

“Just one little date.. Scout’s honor,” He smirked holding the salute and you laughed. “There’s that smile.”

You bit your lip not believing you were going to go through with this, “Okay I would like to go on this date with you. When?”

“Tonight, eight o’clock sharp. I’ll pick you up at your place.”

“I’ll have to check my schedule.”

“You’re off at five o’clock today and off all day tomorrow,” Charlie called through the kitchen door causing Dean to chuckle.

You recovered quickly reminding yourself that Charlie was in deep shit when Dean left the shop, “I guess eight o’clock is good.”

“I can’t wait. Dress comfortably,” Dean’s infectious smile was enough to calm your concerns for a bit but still you wanted to remain on guard.

“Do I at least get a hint?”

He shook his head with a smile, “Nope it’s a surprise but trust me you are going to love it. See you at eight.” Dean winked at me and turned heading for the door before stopping, “Oh yeah. Thank you Charlie Bradbury!”

“You owe me Winchester because she’s probably going to fire me,” Charlie called back and you laughed and nodded. “Totally worth it though!”

With a final laugh Dean was out the door and the moment of panic sat in when you realized you had a date with Dean fucking Winchester. “Charlie?”

The redhead peeked her head through the door, “You can thank me later.”

“You will pay for your treachery,” you mocked in your larping voice.

“We shall see,” she only smirked. “Now come on we have to get baking so we have plenty of time to doll you up. You nodded putting the rose into a small vase and disappearing back into the kitchen.

After changing your outfit three different times you had settled on some jeans, converses, and a white chiffon tank top that helped accentuate your curves. It was simple but comfy as Dean requested. As you finished applying your lipstick the rumble of a muscle car brought your attention to the window as Dean exited the car heading towards your door. It was a beautiful vehicle and you turned to the mirror and gasped as a man with uncombed dark hair and otherworldly blue eyes was staring back at you. His lips were moving and his face was etched in concern but you couldn’t hear him. Turning quickly expecting him to be behind you but he wasn’t, and when you turned back to the mirror he was gone.

The sharp knocks at the door made you realize Dean was waiting and you forgot about the blue-eyed man. It was probably your nerves about going out with Dean. You grabbed your jacket and opened the door to find Dean with a wide smile, “Hello Dean.”

“Hey Y/N,” he opened his arms and you allowed him to pull you into a hug. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks Dean. You clean up pretty well yourself,” you offered as he took your hand leading you to his car. 

“I’m glad you gave me a chance,” Dean stopped opening the door as you slid in. He was in and starting the car without a word just a smile. “I think we’re going to have a great evening.”

“I’m sure Dean,” you smiled as an old Kansas song came on and you nodded as he leaned to turn it up. Dean smiled and the both of you began singing along loudly in between giggles as he drove down the road and out of town. 

After about thirty minutes Dean turned down an old gravel road that split into two lanes. Dean chose the one that seem more grown over but the car moved on easily for another ten or so minutes before finally stopping near a small lake. Your nerves ate away a bit realizing your phone had no service but Dean smiled and exited the car stopping at the trunk. You watched with curiosity as he laid out a blanket and a radio with a cooler before coming to get you out of the car. Settling down next to him you feel really good about tonight. Dean hands you a beer and lays out some sandwiches. 

“I like sitting here looking at the stars. It’s far enough from the town that the lights don’t ruin the view,” Dean comments before biting into his sandwich. You have to agree with him. It just happens tonight’s a full moon and the stars and such with the lake nearby add a touch of magic to the moment. Dean is a perfect gentleman as the night progresses and as he hands you your third beer you’re surprised to find yourself cuddled into his side with his arm around you giggling as he points out fake constellations. Surprisingly a sense of déjà vu comes over you when you look up to see the man from the mirror standing in front of you he kneels down into your face and mouths out again but this time you catch what he’s trying to say to you ‘Y/N, you need to wake up this isn’t real’ and then he vanishes. 

You jump away from Dean then spilling the beer on your jacket. He quickly stands helping you pull the soiled coat from you before pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around your shoulders, “I’m sorry Dean. I don’t know what happened.”

“No worries,” he smiles and entwines his hand with yours. “Come on I have something I want to show you.” Dean leads you past the lake pulling out a flashlight heading up a trail. 

Your nerves begin to get the worst of you as Dean leds you deeper into the woods, “Dean isn’t it unsafe to be out here this late?”

“Don’t worry Y/N,” he squeezes your hand. “I’m the scariest thing here.”

“That’s reassuring,” you chuckled nervously as a cabin came into view. “Oh that’s cute.”

“It belongs to my family. All this land is ours.” Dean releases your hand pulling keys from his pocket opening the door and smiling as he flips a switch and a lamp comes on casting a small glow over the cabin. “Come on it. I’ll start a fire.”

The cabin is charming and you slip off Dean’s jacket as you look around. There’s a loft where Dean says a bed is and apparently a cellar, which Dean tells you is too cold and they keep it locked up mostly. Dean leaves to collect the cooler, the blanket, and your coat to dry off. As Dean returns you settle on a blanket by the fire place pulling off shoes and socks as Dean hands you another beer, “You know at this rate I’m going to pass out, Winchester.”

“Can’t help wanting to spend as much time with you as I can,” Dean made you blush and another hour of laughs and conversation easily passes. Dean was sweet and you hated that it had taken you this long to say yes to going out with him sooner. 

As the clock on the mantel over the fire place rings the midnight hour you look up seeing Dean smiling down at you. At some point you’ve drifted off and had curled up in Dean’s lap. “You’re cute when you sleep.”

“God Dean I’m so sorry,” you blush scrambling to sit up. “I guess those beers did me in.”

“Yeah you lightweight,” Dean chuckled wrapping his arms around you as you snuggle into the warmth of his chest. “I hate the night is coming to an end.”

“It doesn’t have to end, Dean,” feeling bold as his warmth sends chills down your spine. You move up to face him but his expression isn’t lighthearted as it was. Darkness has seemed to cloud his face and the light seems to have left his green eyes. “Dean?”

“I’m sorry Y/N but the night has to end,” Dean pulls away from you before standing up and looking down at you, “I didn’t want this you have to understand.”

“What are you talking about Dean?” you stand moving away from Dean’s sudden change. Dean growls turning and without a second thought turns over the kitchen table, “Why do you have to be a monster, Y/N?” A surge of fear eats at you as Dean continues on his tirade blocking the door of the cabin. “I was so in love with you but I can’t ignore the calling.” 

“Dean,” you plead as you realize your crying. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not a monster I’m just a girl. Remember the chubby little girl from high school nothing more.” You hold your hands up backing away from him. 

“No you’re not!” Dean roars and leaps towards you with his hand around your throat pushing you against the wall. “The angels speak to me! I kill the monsters in this world at God’s order like my father before me.

He’s not pressing hard but the air is still restricted as you plead to him through tears, “No Dean. I’m not a monster.”

“Yes you are,” Dean practically spits. “The angels have never lied to me, Y/N. I’m a Winchester. I hunt monsters. I’m sorry but I have to do my work.”

“Dean, please don’t hurt me,” you plead once more. Dean snarls letting you go and you gasp taking in a deep breath. Dean slinks back his head in his hands pleading with a Zachariah as you rush past him throwing open the door and rushing away from the cabin into the night as a storm crashes in the distance. The gravel, sticks, and mud claw at your feet as you run back towards the impala hoping you can find something to use against Dean or find help. After what feels like forever you see the impala in the distance. 

“Wake up Y/N! This isn’t real,” a deep voice roars in your ears but is deafened by the second sound of shouting as Dean is rushing to catch you, “Y/N!”

The doors are locked and you scream with fear as Dean’s thick arms wrap around your waist pulling you tight against his chest, “I’m saving you Y/N. I can give you salvation!”

“Dean! Stop, Dean!” you scream out and without another word Dean smashes your head down on the roof of the impala. The world blurs but you struggle to keep awake as Dean easily picks you up like a groom on his wedding night and slowly moves back towards the cabin. “Dean, please I’m scared.”

“I’m going to bring you salvation,” Dean’s voice is firm and has lost all warmth. “The angels assure me we’ll share heaven, but only if I save you now. They said it isn’t your fault you’re a monster.”

“Dean,” you mumble as the world grows blurrier and you struggle to fight it but unfortunately the darkness wins and you slip away in Dean’s arms with the last thing your hear is the deep voice “We’re coming Y/N! We’re coming!”

_____________________

You gasp as you come to from the darkness. Your wrists are bound tightly and your feet are barely on the ground. But something is different than when you went under. You have a pair of boots on and you swear you’d left your shoes in Dean’s cabin when you made your escape. Wait, Dean doesn’t own a cabin. You’ve stayed at Bobby’s cabins but this is different as your head falls back and you look over seeing a man hanging beside you. Blue ink seems to have left remnants on his sickly thin arms. He’s dead you realize the signs of life are non-existent and it hits you then. You’re on a case and you’ve been captured by the predator a Djinn by the looks of the man hanging beside you, but at least that wasn’t real.

“Are you sure it isn’t real hunter?” a voice hisses behind you as thick hands grasp your hips tightly. “Isn’t the man you love just another fanatical serial killer? What makes you special?”

“I don’t love him,” you spit out with all the energy you can muster. Cas was calling out to you in the vision so hopefully they’d find you soon.

The Djinn releases your hips and comes around to face you, “You forget I’ve tasted you Hannah.” He reaches forward brushing a stray piece of hair from your sweat soaked face and you see the slash marks in your arm where he’s fed. “Your biggest fear is also your greatest wish. Do you know how tasty that makes you? I knew since I saw you that you would be perfect.”

“Go fuck yourself,” you spit. “When they get here they will rip you apart!”

“Maybe,” he laughs as he draws and you see the knife too late as he swipes it down the front of your shirt cutting it and your bra open. Panic overwhelms you at how aggressive this Djinn is and what he’s doing. You cringe when you see that blood is beading on your chest from the swipe of his knife. “You know I’ve been watching you fumble after Dean Winchester the entire time you’ve been in town. It’s really pathetic. Do you really think that womanizer Dean Winchester would want a fat little thing like you?” You cringe at the comment knowing the monsters right but can’t dwell on it due to the creature leaning forward swiping his tongue up your chest licking away the line of blood. You cringe trying to pull away in disgust but the Djinn only laughs before dropping the knife, “You know I give people their deepest desires but I’ve never been given mine Y/N.”

“You don’t give them anything but death.”

“Minor details hunter, but don’t you want to know what my greatest desire is?”

“Not really but I have an idea that you plan to tell me anyway.”

He laughs again as his eyes begin to glow their unnatural blue, “My desire has always been you Y/N, not only as my lover but as the mother of my offspring. Tonight I get my greatest desire.” Your blood runs cold at his words. You cry out for Cas but at this point it feels useless. The Djinn moves and suddenly you fall to the ground hard but your arms are still bound. He pushes you to your back but you’re not given in without a fight. You kick and use your bound arms to pound at his chest as he drops straddling you. “Just relax,” he holds up his hands as they are glowing blue like his eyes and grabs your face. Despite your struggling you feel his magic creeping through your veins. The last thing you hear is his declaration of love to you.

_____________________

Dean has strapped you to some kind of metal table when you awaken. The room is cold and you try to move but you’re bound with leather straps around your ankles, wrists, and even one around your neck. Dean’s nowhere to be found but that feeling is short lived as you scoop out the room from where you lie. Weapons hang on the walls and a large cross is staring you right in the face as well as a mirror right above you on the ceiling. Never once had you gotten the feeling that Dean was some kind of killer but you were certainly regretting it now. Did Charlie know?

“You’re awake,” Dean’s voice spoke up meaning he was standing at the head of whatever contraption he had you tied to.

“Why are you doing this, Dean?”

He finally moved around to your left side and knelt down to you, “I’m saving you. I know this sounds crazy but your soul has been marked for hell unless I help you.”

You had to be strong and try to appeal to the religious part of Dean that until today you never knew existed, “Why do you think my soul’s been marked?”

Dean’s hand was suddenly on your forehead in an attempt to calm you, “The angels speak to me. Zachariah tells me where to find the monsters and I eliminate them. When he told me about you I prayed until he showed me that your soul has only been marked by Hell but I can save you.”

“How does killing me save my soul Dean if it’s already been marked?” Hopefully if you kept him talking it would give you an idea of how to escape.

“I have to purify you first Y/N,” his face seemed sad then while he continued running his hand over your forehead. “Unfortunately purification is very painful but I have to do it. We should get started it’s going to be a long process. Zachariah says you are very dirty,” Dean moves away and you hear odd sounds but can’t see him.

“Dean? Dean, please let’s talk about this,” you pleaded as hot tears began to slip from your eyes. “I’m not marked. I don’t know who Zachariah is but he’s lying to you. I’m not a monster! What about Charlie? She knows we had a date and she’ll know if I’m missing.”

Dean stepped back into view having removed his jacket as he carried a tray sitting it on the table to the left of you, “Charlie has been marked herself. She’s my friend but unfortunately I can’t save her soul.”

“Dean please leave her alone. Charlie is good I swear. You don’t have to listen to the angels. And frankly this Zachariah sounds kind of like a dickhead.”

Dean scoffs, “He really is but he’s giving me the chance to save you and I’ll take it. When we get to spend eternity together you’ll thank me.” He turns back to the table and picks up what appear to be surgical scissors. “I’ll explain everything I’m doing so you’ll understand.” Taking the scissors he moved to the bottom hem of your shirt and pulled it up as you screamed trying with all of your might to pull away. “I promise this is nothing sexual Y/N. We won’t be together until I join you in heaven but the first thing I have to do is mark you with Enochian blessings.”

You continued to struggle as he opened your shirt and laid his warm hand on your stomach, “Dean, I don’t want to die.”

He actually stopped and looked at you with tears filling his eyes, “I don’t want this either but I’ll do anything to save your soul.” He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on your forehead before grabbing a cruel looking knife and he went to work carving the symbols into your stomach, your arms and even one on your forehead. He tried to console you between your whimpers and cries but found it was too much. “I’m so sorry my love. I’m so sorry they chose you.”

You can’t respond as you look away screaming for help. But no one will answer.

_____________________

“Are you sure she’s here, Cas?” Dean growls as he pulls the impala up to the third warehouse. You’ve been missing for two days and Dean’s losing hope knowing now that it’s a Djinn that they are after.

“I’m positive Dean,” Cas answers. “We have to hurry though I can no longer access her mind. If the Djinn has her he’s put her under too deep for me to reach.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean is out of the impala heading to the trunk throwing it open with force collecting his gun and machete. “Any word from Sam yet?”

“He cleared the other building and is on his way here,” Cas is beside Dean in an instant. “This is the last place Dean.”

“Then come on I’m not letting this Aladdin reject kill her,” Dean’s angry at himself for letting you do another sweep on your own. He should’ve gone with you and this wouldn’t have happened. Then again there are a number of things Dean should’ve done in regards to you a long time ago. A silent vow to himself as he heads toward the warehouse, his angel in tow, that when he gets you back things are changing. 

Dean and Cas move effortlessly and swiftly through the doors of the warehouse sweeping the area for any sign of you or the Djinn. After clearing the first floor they move to the second and find a victim. The man you’d woken up to before still hangs. Dean and Cas search the area find blood that Cas says is definitely yours and then to Dean’s dismay your boots and jeans. Dean holds up the jeans that look like they were ripped from your body, “Why the hell would the Djinn take off her clothes, Cas? What the hell is he doing to her?”

Cas frowns worrying Dean further, “Sam mentioned finding pictures of Y/N at the last warehouse.”

“Shit,” Dean runs his hand in frustration through his hair trying to figure out what the hell is happening. “This was the last warehouse, Cas. Where did he take her?”

At a dead end the two hunters retreat to the outside to wait for Sam. This was the last warehouse and with the torn clothes and stalker photos every scenario in Dean’s head is nothing short of horrific. The crunch of gravel and arrival of Sam in Cas’ old pick-up perks Dean up a bit with the hopes his brother has an idea.

“No luck?” Sam’s concerned face pops out of the truck hoping for good news.

“She’s not here but they’ve been here. He...god Sam he,” Dean leans back against the impala unable to tell Sam what they found thankfully Cas takes the cue and speaks up for his friend.

“They were here Sam but gone. We found Y/N’s clothes ripped up and blood that is hers but that’s about it.”

“Dammit. I think this whole case has been a set-up to get Y/N in this town,” Sam moves back to the truck and pulls out a folder handing it to Dean. “He had pictures of her that date back for a while maybe even before we met her. But I think I know where he’s taking her and I think I know why.”

“Where? Why her?” Dean demands tired of waiting knowing by his brother’s face this isn’t going to be good.

“I did some digging after finding these pictures. Hannah actually grew up near here. He’s taking her home where they,” Sam coughs looking to Cas but Cas is stone faced with a nod telling him to continue. Cas knows Dean needs to hear this. “He wants to start a family.”

“A family?” Dean’s fear intensifies. “He’s going to hurt her while she’s under his spell?”

“I think so. From the little info I gathered I’m pretty confident he thinks that she’s his intended and he wants to impregnate her. We got to hurry, Dean.”

With a growl Dean turns yanking open Baby’s door, “Get in and tell me where to go. He’s not going to fucking touch her!”

Sam and Cas get in quickly without question as Sam directs Dean to the home that’s been empty since the night Y/N became a hunter. It only takes a matter of minutes and Dean’s out of the car rushing the door before Cas or Sam can stop him. Sharing a knowing look Cas moves to the back of the house as Sam follows Dean through the door. In a matter of moments Cas meets Sam inside and they both move up the stairs as Dean kicks open the only closed door on the second landing. Sure enough the Djinn is there standing shirtless over an unconscious Y/N. Dean fumes seeing Y/N naked, save the Wonder Woman underwear that haven’t been touched, and her limbs tied tightly to the four poster bed. Then Dean realizes the Djinn has a gun pointed right at his chest with burning blue eyes and a cruel smile, “You know you fucking ruin everything Dean Winchester.”

“Yeah I could say the same thing about you. Let Y/N go now!”

“No! She’s mine! She’s always been mine. I loved her when no one else would and then you, your brother, and that fallen angel show up claiming her and I can’t even get close because you made her think I’m a monster! She’s mine and we’re going to be a happy family once she has our child.”

Dean growls again angry, “Did you touch her?”

“That’s for me to know Winchester. Why do you even care? She’s been in love with you since the moment she met you and you barely give her the time of day. I know she’s not a tiny little thing like your bar conquest but she deserves someone better than you. Just look at her,” the Djinn moves closer allowing his free hand to softly graze her leg from the knee towards her hips and stops slipping a finger under the band of her panties. “I’ve always thought she’s breathtaking even being the fat little thing she is and these lovely wide hips will bear my children so well.”

“Yes you really care about her don’t you,” Sam spits and the Djinn makes the mistake of looking away from Dean towards Sam.

“Of course I do,” he spits out but he’s lost the leverage. Dean shots the Djinn hitting him in the shoulder knocking him back against the wall and causing him to drop his gun with a cry of anguish. Cas moves placing his hand on Hannah’s head seeing the terrible nightmare vision the Djinn has trapped her in where Dean is torturing her. Sam moves untying her while Dean kneels down to the Djinn who has crumbled against the wall then Dean presses his thumb to the gunshot wound eliciting a cry of pain from the monster.

“You’re going to release her now,” Dean orders leaving no room for argument. “Then you’re going to die you piece of shit.”

The Djinn laughs blood staining his teeth but the glow fading fast in his eyes, “I’d rather her die in the hell I trapped her in.”

“Cas, what is she seeing in there?” Dean demands never looking away from the monster.

“She’s being tortured Dean by you,” Cas answers quietly trying to pull you back from the Djinn’s poisonous vision but he can’t get through.

“So much for loving her, huh? Wake her up now!”

“NO!” The Djinn spits, “She’s so in love with you that I want her to pay for never loving me, so she’ll die thinking you killed her! If I can’t have her than neither will you hunter!” The Djinn smiles but it doesn’t last long as Dean fires his gun sending a bullet straight through his skull. Dean moves quickly to your side thanking Sam for placing a sheet over you. 

“Can you wake her, Cas?” Dean puts his gun away sitting next to you taking your hand into his rubbing softly at the angry red marks from where the Djinn had tied you up.

Cas shakes his head in frustration, “He’s put her under so deep I can’t reach her.”

“What about African Dream Root?” Sam asks.

“It might work but there’s no guarantee,” Cas frowns. “We must hurry her heart rate is erratic. She is suffering.”

“I’ll get the dream root and go in,” Sam offers disappearing and reappearing in a matter of moments. Dean continues holding your hand tightly hoping to God you won’t be afraid of him when you awaken. Sam hurries mixing the dream root and prepares to take it when Cas stops him.

“Dean,” Cas’ voice causes the eldest Winchester to look up, neither Cas nor Sam mentioning the red tinged tear ready eyes of his. “Dean you need to be the one to rescue her.”

“Cas she thinks I’m torturing her in there. She won’t believe me,” Dean argues.

“That’s exactly my point, Dean. She needs to see you with the nightmare you. It will help her realize it’s not real and she won’t be scared of you when she awakens.”

“Cas actually makes a good point,” Sam interrupts handing the mixture to Dean. “She needs you right now, Dean.”

Dean sighs with a nod, “Help me move her over so I can lay down next to her.”

Cas and Sam help Dean as he asks while Dean downs the dream root, “Cas, mind knocking me out buddy and get rid of him for her sake.” Dean motions to the body of the Djinn and Sam nods in understanding.

“Good luck Dean,” Cas presses his hand to Dean’s forehead and Dean succombs to the darkness.  
_____________________

Dean wakes up to find himself in a rustic hunting cabin. A warm fire burns in the hearth and for a moment he believes the Djinn was lying, but remembers what Cas had seen. He has to find you and fast. He’s happy to find that his gun is still on his persons and pulls it out sweeping the cabin before finding a door with three different locks on it. He quickly unlocks them taking the stairs down to an old cellar and finding another door with a warm glow filtering underneath it. Dean prepares himself for the worst and opens the door.

He gasps at the figure on the metal table that reminds him of one of the racks he became accustomed to while in hell. Your eyes are closed with your breathing is shallow to say the least. You are strapped down by your limbs and a strap across your neck leaving barely enough room to turn your head. Your shirt seems to have been cut away but your bra and pants remain intact although bloody. Dean puts away his gun and moves to undo your straps seeing that the cuts where the blood have flowed from are actually Enochian symbols carved into your stomach, arms, and even one on your forehead. He can’t stop the tear that runs down his face as he finishes unstrapping you and moves softly running his thumb across your cheek trying to rouse you from sleep.

“Y/N. Y/N, Princess, I need you to wake up,” he whispers unsure where or when the nightmarish version of him might appear.

She groans and slowly opens her eyes and to his regret they are filled with fear as she takes in his appearance, “Please Dean. Just kill me.”

“Shh, shh, shh,” Dean continues the soft pass of his thumb over her cheek. “The Dean that did this to you isn’t real Princess. This whole world is just inside your head.”

“Dean please you need help,” she’s crying and Dean doesn’t think anything could hurt him as bad as seeing her cry. “You hurt me claiming you were saving my soul.”

“I am!” A harsher voice answers behind Dean when he feels the familiar press of a gun to the back of his head. “He’s a demon, Y/N. Get the hell away from her.”

Dean drops his hands moving away allowing the nightmare Dean to come into the room Y/N’s eyes open further in fear seeing that there are in fact two Dean’s standing before her. “I’m not a demon asshole. I’m the real you. You’re some fucked up Djinn creation to hurt her.”

“You’re lying,” nightmare Dean growls forcing himself between the real Dean and you. “I’m saving her life. Zachariah is giving me that chance to save her soul so we can spend our life together in heaven!”

Dean scoffs keeping his eyes on you, “There’s your first problem. Zachariah’s a dick and I wouldn’t listen to him if my life depended on it.” You know then that this is the real Dean as you finally remember the dick angel from the Apocalypse days. 

“Your life doesn’t but hers does!” nightmare Dean spits back. Dean’s happy to keep the nightmare version of Dean occupied as he watches you reach for the knife that’s lying on the counter behind the nightmare Dean. “I love her and I’m trying to save her.”

“Well news flash buddy Y/N doesn’t need to be saved because she’s perfect inside and out,” Dean shouts and then looks to you as you clutch the knife in fear. “I’m sorry I never told you but I swear when you wake up that I’ll make sure you know every day Princess. He’s not real but I am and I’m taking you home.” A warmth spreads in your chest as your true memories start coming back and the affectionate way Dean calls you princess always gets to you. He could never hurt you but a Djinn would certainly make you believe he could. 

“You won’t touch her demon,” the nightmare Dean spits cocking his gun to shoot the real Dean causing you to leap into action with your dwindling strength. You thrust the knife into his knife right at the jugular. He instantly reaches for the knife trying to stop the bleeding. Nightmare Dean looks up at you with sadness but you remain calm willing yourself to remember this isn’t real. The real Dean is here and he’s taking you home. 

“I remember. I remember everything and guess what. I’m a Y/L/N and I hunt monsters too!” with that final decree the nightmare version of Dean falls and the real Dean rushes to you as you collapse into his arms. He looks down with a smile as the world around you both begins to shift and shake.  
________________________

Dean and you both shoot up in the bed with you gasping for breath and tears streaming down your face. To Dean’s happiness Cas had snapped one of your long black dresses on and healed the wounds left by the Djinn. Thankfully you don’t see the Djinn but suspect the blood stain on the wall means he’s gone for good. Looking around you realize where he brought you and you lose yourself in tears remembering what he planned to do to you. 

“Did he touch me? I mean did he,” you can’t bring yourself to say it but apparently the boys know already and Dean slowly takes your hand softly stroking the back of it.

“He didn’t touch you Y/N,” Cas answers causing both the Winchesters to exhale a breath they didn’t realize they had been holding. Hannah smiles leaning into Dean clutching his hand tighter. “I healed up your minor wounds so you should be okay physically speaking.”

“Thanks Cas,” you smile so thankful that your boys had rescued you. “Thank all of you, but can we please leave now. I know where we are and I can’t be here.”

“Sure thing Princess,” Dean stands and takes your hand helping you up while Sam smiles giving you a one armed hug as Cas leads the way out of your childhood home back to the impala.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean calls as they exit the home and Hannah giggles as Sam gives his brother his best bitch face before catching the keys Dean tossed his way. “You’re driving. I’m staying with Hannah.”

“You don’t have to do that Dean,” you offer but the other part of you is happy to have Dean by your side.

“I wasn’t lying about what I said in your head Hannah,” Dean states standing in front of you refusing to allow your eyes to go anywhere but to his own. “I’ve got to prove to you how I feel.”

You blush looking down finally breaking eye contact before you continue, “And how do you feel Dean?”

Dean tilts your head back up to meet his and softly presses his lips to yours as he wraps his arms around you pulling you as close as physically possible. The kiss is soft but brief as Dean pulls away, “Like that.”

“I could get used to that,” you smile pressing another quick kiss as you pull away seeing Sam and Cas beaming. “Sorry I never told you.”

“Sorry I never told you Princess,” Dean counters. “Come on it’s been two days and you need sustenance.”

“Will pie be involved?” you ask with a wink and Dean smiles opening the door for you.

“Only the best for you,” Dean slides in next to you as Sam and Cas take the front see and you turn away to watch your old home disappear in the distance. Dean’s hand finds yours and entwines your fingers together. “Someday I’d like to hear your story Hannah, but only when you’re ready.”

“I want to share with you Dean,” you begin and Dean feels the tremble as you cry. “Just not today but I will it’s just been a really bad day.”

Dean releases your hand and pulls you flush against him as you continue to cry. You didn’t want to break down you wanted to be strong and not let the nightmare versions the Djinn gave you take over or the thoughts of what he planned to do. But Dean never stopped holding you and continued whispering praises and adoration into your ears. The impala stopped and Dean got out helping you to stand and with the fresh air and Dean’s guidance you took a breath and gave him a smile. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but eventually you’d be okay. You didn’t know it but Dean was thinking the same thing. He’d already decided no matter what hardships that came he wasn’t leaving your side.


End file.
